


Cat Burglar

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, Ridiculous, takes place during Dark Owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: From the prompt“Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!”





	Cat Burglar

The Owl had been taking all of Adrien’s free time. He constantly had to transform into Chat Noir to make sure the principal didn’t kill himself. So he couldn’t blame Plagg much for being crabby. But his Kwami was buzzing around him and kind of annoying him.

“Adrien, please get me some Camembert. I’m _starving_.”

“We’ll be home soon,” Adrien replied, “You can eat then.”

“I’m not gonna make it. I’m sooo hungry,” Plagg complained.

“It won’t be much longer,” Adrien said. Plagg could be so dramatic sometimes.

“Look, look. It’s a _charcuterie_ ,” Plagg said, “Please buy me some Camembert.”

“Plagg, no,” Adrien said harshly.

“Fine,” Plagg said and disappeared into Adrien’s bag.

Adrien thought he was just throwing a hissy fit so he continued to walk home. He crossed the street. He could feel Plagg rummaging around in his bag but so long as he wasn’t out and complaining, Adrien didn’t care.

That was, until Plagg reemerged with Adrien’s wallet. “I’ll get my Camembert whether you buy it for me or not,” Plagg shrieked and zipped back towards the _charcuterie_.

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted and ran after his Kwami.

* * *

Marinette was walking home after a long day at school. And then an even longer day after saving Mr. Damocles.

“You did well today, Marinette,” Tikki said encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Marinette replied unenthusiastically, “I just wish Mr. Damocles would understand that he can’t do what we do.”

A cackling distracted Marinette from her conversation. Tikki quickly zipped back to her bag to remain unseen.

Marinette looked in the direction of the laugh to see a small black, cat-like creature laughing hysterically as it floated past her. It was carrying a blue wallet.

Marinette wasn’t sure what was happening. It looked like a black cat Kwami.

“Plagg!” Adrien was running down the street and looked at Marinette, “Quick, catch that cat. It stole my wallet!”

But Marinette was rooted in place. She watched as Adrien sprinted past her until he caught the Kwami and took his wallet back. As he lectured it, Tikki reemerged.

“Plagg?” she asked.

“You know him?” Marinette said.

“Yup,” Tikki replied cheerfully.

“That means that he’s a Kwami.”

“He’s Chat Noir’s kwami.”

“Then that means A-Adrien is-” Marinette couldn’t even finish the sentence. And she saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you imagined the sound effect when I wrote the Owl (whooooo).  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you. :)


End file.
